Surprises
by Beywriter
Summary: After the Russian Championships the Bladebreaker house feels empty so they decide to adpot a cat, but this is no ordinary cat!


**Surprises**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade, I just support it and love it like people here do.**

The Bladebreakers had gone on a break after the Russian world championships and the house that had seemed lonely so Tyson had suggested they get a pet. Max said he'd like a cat, Kenny and Tyson agreed, Kai just scowled, he hated the things hocking up fur balls and bringing dead things into the house.

"How about that one there?" Tyson asked pointing to an orange cat with half an ear missing

"No sorry it's cute but it doesn't do it for me if you know what I'm saying"

"I agree, its tail is too short and it's obviously been in fights"

Kenny said

"I just want a dog, they're more territorial"

"Sorry Kai, cat it is" Kai looked around and this black cat caught his eye, he kneeled down to it, he was brought to it because of it's beautiful amber eyes and the warm fuzzy fur around its ears. He looked at the information

_Black Tabby cat_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: About 17 in human years about 30 in cat years _

_(Adult)_

_Medical history: Has had all shots _

_Perfect health_

"Hay Kai what you looking at?"

Tyson said,

He then peered at the cat, His eyes lit up and he squealed in delight

"Hey guys look at this one!" They all loved it, even Kai.

Out side the shop Tyson asked

"Hey what are we going to call him?" The cat was calm and safely inside a blue and white pet carrier.

"Well since Kai found him then maybe he should name him"

"Good idea Max"

"Well Kai?" "I don't know why but when I look at this cat the name Ray comes to mind"

"I know what you mean, ok I agree" Tyson said

"Yep his name is Ray" Max said

"Let's get him home" Kenny said

When they got home Tyson put down the pet carrier opened the cage and attached a red collar around his neck. Ray just meowed.

Max and Kenny went out to buy things for the new cat and when they got home they saw Tyson lying on the sofa with Ray next to him, both fast asleep

"Awwww" They both said in union.

"Good your both back what did you get" Kai asked

"Ha they look like their in love it's kind of sweet" Kai said.

"Ok who are you and what you done with our grumpy old captain?" Max asked

"Its still me Max I think my scars from the abbey are healing I'm becoming more human"

Then Tyson woke up and he saw a fast asleep Ray at his side "he really does like me" he thought.

Then he hacked up a fur ball in Tyson's face

"Maybe not" Tyson said coughing and shooing the fur ball away. Ray woke up and purred at Tyson and jumped off the couch

"you know I could of sworn he just laughed at me" Tyson said to Max, Kenny and Kai, they all just laughed

Months passed and they just all grew to like him a lot more, they all loved him now.

It turned out that he was no ordinary cat. When Ray was born, he was born a Boy into a family where the father specified in magic and at the age of 4 Ray had knocked over his empty witch's pot breaking it. They had kept Ray for a long time without his mother knowing that his beloved son had ran away, in actual fact he was the one lying on her lap purring, but when she found out about the incident and knowing there was no way of turning him back she threw him out of the house and later committed suicide. 8 months later When Ray was about 12 there was a terrible fire killing his mother, but being turned into a cat saved his life as his mother died when the house collapsed in on its self, Ray was protected when he crawled under a toppled bookcase and was found terrified the next day put up for adoption. He was owned by 2 families by his strange ways of behaviour like he was trying to walk on his hind legs and trying to eat at a table. And that's when The Bladebreakers adopted him.

"Dinner time!" The blond called and Tyson was at the table quicker than a flash and the weird thing was that Ray was also.

"No, no, no, come on Ray you eat here" Max said picking up Ray and putting him on the floor. But Ray just jumped back up onto the table; this pattern was repeated several times before Max gave up.

"Ok eat at the table" Max sighed. When Ray got his food and the rest got their food Tyson started to wolf it down

"Tyson careful you're gonna get the hiccups or choke again" Kenny warned

"Damn the cat's got more manners than you Tyson" Kai said.

Ray heard this looked up and cutely meowed.

"Awwww" they all said except Tyson who was stuffing his face.

"Well we've had him for a year now so lets give him a birthday party!" announced Max

"Great idea Max" Said Tyson.

They all got the living room set up and bought presents.

"Happy Birthday Ray! Since we don't know your real birthday we'll call the day we adopted you as your birthday!"Max said Ray just meowed. "Wow presents for me?!, none of my other adopters thought of birthdays for me!" Ray thought and just meowed again. They unwrapped the gifts for Ray. "This stuff is great, I love it!" Ray thought and meowed again.

The next day Max saw Ray and picked him up and said in a very babyish voice

"Hello Ray whose 2? Whose 2? You are, that's right" and started to kiss Ray

"Ugh please stop the baby talk I'm 17 AND STOP KISSING ME" Ray thought

And tried to break free

"Stop squirming, ok you've asked for it!" Max said sternly he put Ray on his back and started to tickle his belly, Ray started to purr

"Oh man that's so good"

Ray thought and started to purr even louder.

"aww that's so cute" Max said.

Ray liked Max because when Max is lonely or sad Ray comes to Max and curls up on his lap and Max tickles him behind his ear which he loves. Ray also likes Kenny who was in charge of feeding him. Kai he likes to snuggle up with at night and play with during the day. And then there was Tyson He loved Tyson they laughed, played, watched TV together, they were best of friends.

BUT he hated the vets for his shots and when they tried to drug him at home.

During the day they all went outside and played with Ray. He got scared in thunderstorms he'd bury his head in their arms and shiver.

Later that night Ray was feeling cold so he went upstairs and crept into Tyson's room and managed to crawl under the sheets.

When it happened. There was a blinding light nobody saw it as they were fast asleep and Tyson was facing the other way. In the morning the Alarm clock went off And Tyson reached over his shoulder to turn the alarm off when his hand brushed skin "eh? must be dreaming" Tyson turned over and screamed so loud that he could be heard all the way down in Brazil (they're in Japan) There lying next to him was a long black haired boy wearing the collar Ray wears. They all came in wondering what all the commotion was about that had woken them all up "Tyson what do… Where did he come from?" Max asked sleepily. He woke up and stretched and glanced over to Tyson and said "Good morning. Wait that sounded weird its usually a meow" Then he glanced at his strange paw and realised "I…I'M HUMAN!!!" he ran out of the bed startling them as he was completely naked and stood in front of the mirror "YES HA HA! THE SPELL WORN OFF AFTER 14 YEARS TRAPPED AS A CAT" then he realised "I'm freezing, I'm freezing because I'm.. I'm NAKED?" He then ran back to the bed and pulled the covers over himself "er hello? Tyson you ok?" they were all shocked and Kenny has fainted "ok er Who are you?" Max asked "I was your pet cat Ray, kind of lucky as that's my real name and I'm 17 I think?. Can I get some clothes here?"

"Sure Hay Max we've got shopping to do. So Ray what do you want?"

"Erm Chinese style and a Yin Yang Red head band I had one when I was young." Ray asked checking his bofy again to check he really was human and that this wasn't a dream "Okay there's a shop down the street that sells Chinese clothes" Kenny said, he had now recovered from the shock. Ray sat up to stretch "so you were our cat? Oh I see The eyes are the same, the hair the same and your wearing the collar, do you want me to take it off now?" Kai asked

"Please" Kai approached Ray and took off the collar "Thanks much better" Ray said feeling relieved to hair it off.

"Ray you still look cat like to me because you have fangs and cat ears" Tyson said Obviously he would be the one to spot someone's imperfections

"Oh well nobody's perfect" Ray joked

"Ok see you in a half an hour" Max said

"So how do you know our names?" Kai asked sure he knew the answer

"Duh I was your cat I could understand what you were saying" Ray said stating the obvious.

"Thought so, I knew something was strange when you refused to eat on the floor" Max said

"Yeah that was pretty fun. Remember the time I got stuck up a tree?" Ray laughed

"Yeah I was the only one brave enough to climb the ladders to get you down. So how did you become a cat?" Kai asked

"I'll talk about it when Max and Tyson get here" Ray said

"Oh I suppose you will want to sleep somewhere else, I think your too big for your basket now" Tyson joked and Ray just laughed

"And the vet visits might be off" Kenny said. Ray who cringed at the word vet but calmed down when Kai said off. Then Ray's stomach growled.

"Man I'm hungry"

"I'll get you a bowl of Kit e Kat, just joking, what will it be?" Kenny asked

"I'm sick of cat food how about Egg on toast I used to love that when I was younger" "okay" Kenny said

A while later Kai came up with an Egg and 2 pieces of toast.

"Thank you" Ray took the toast and piece of toast and dipped the toast in the yoke and took a bite and froze. He couldn't remember anything tasting so good perhaps it was the 14 years of non-stop cat food. Tears started streaming down his face.

"What's the mater?" Kai asked

"It tastes so good" When Ray had eaten it all Max and Tyson had came in

"hey Ray oh looks like you've just eaten" Tyson said

"Yep nicest food in years" Ray smiled

"Wow you really have kept a good figure lets not ruin it" Tyson said noticing his pumped up triceps and defined 6 pack.

"Well I guess it was all that running and jumping around" Ray said staring at his own body now.

"Hey maybe we could all be cats then we'd be stronger" Max suggested

They all laughed

"Ok here are your clothes" Tyson said handing them to Ray

"I like these" He pulled out all these colourful clothes, he put on some boxers, a blue pair of pants, a blue T-shirt and a white shirt over that and fastened up the buttons. Then he tied a yin-yang head band around his head "oh we got you these as well for your hair" Tyson said Ray wrapped up his hair in the cloth he was given and it was just the right size.

"Thanks guys!" Ray said very happily

"So are you going to tell us how you became a cat?" Kai asked

"Oh yeah I said I would didn't i?" Ray took in a deep breath and begun

"Well about when I was 4 I was playing near a huge pot, I broke it and my Father got mad and turned me like this.

He told my mother I had ran away and got this cat to keep her company, when she found out that I was that cat she threw him out and I never saw him after that, She said he committed Suicide, what ever that is.

My mother died when our house caught fire, I was saved when a book case fell over me and I was rescued.

I had 2 other families before you guys got me.

I guess now I'm half human half cat"

"Suicide means that somebody kills them self" Kenny said

"That's stupid; well the clothes fit beautifully...Thanks"

"No prob, your our friend" Max said

Two hours later they were in the lounge when Ray got an idea

"Let me see" Ray said standing up

He tried to get into his old basket

"No, way too big" He said "and too uncomfortable"

They laughed

"You can't believe what I felt this morning, the sight, the smell, the feeling and the cold"

"Sounds like you've had quite a time there?"

"14 years" Ray announced brushing himself off

"14 YEARS!" Tyson said shocked

"Yeah, I can't wait to try more proper food and I'm so happy people can understand me now!" Ray smiled

"Yeah I guess it would be a bad feeling that no one could understand you, It's like living in a Country where you can understand what the natives say, but not speak their language" Kenny said

"You have no idea" Ray said sadly

"Guess not" Tyson said

"Sometimes I just wanted to just die, I was that depressed, actually that time I was stuck up that tree was another failed suicide attempt, I too got scared"

"oh" Tyson said.

"So, how was your first human day in 14 years?" Max asked, the clock said 11:35pm

"The best, so where do I sleep?" Ray asked

"That's a good question, when you were a cat you slept were you pleased" Tyson said

"Can I sleep with you Tyson?"

"Sure you can" Tyson said

Tyson said

"Until we get you a bed". Ray said quickly as Kai was giving him a funny look

Max was returning to his room after getting a drink and noticed Tyson's door opened. Ray was sleeping over the covers, on his front, Tyson on the left and facing away from Ray, Ray's left arm was over Tyson's shoulder, draped over it, Ray's face was facing the way Tyson's was and Ray was purring gently.

"Their still cute together" Max thought and went back to his room.

The End


End file.
